falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Radscorpion
|game4 =FNV |articles4 =Radscorpion Small radscorpion Giant radscorpion Radscorpion queen Bark scorpion Bark scorpion hunter |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Radscorpion Radscorpion hunter Glowing radscorpion Albino radscorpion Radscorpion stalker Radscorpion predator Deathskull radscorpion |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Radscorpion Albino radscorpion Glowing radscorpion Radscorpion hunter Radscorpion stalker Radscorpion predator Scorched radscorpion Deathskull radscorpion Prime radscorpion Giant radscorpion Radscorpion destroyer Radscorpion emperor Deadly radscorpion |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Radscorpion |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Radscorpion Glowing radscorpion Spitting radscorpion Giant radscorpion |game9 =FOS |articles9 =Radscorpion Glowing radscorpion |game10 =VB |articles10=Radscorpion |game11 =FOBOS2 |articles11=Radscorpion |game12 =JES |articles12=Radscorpion }} Radscorpions are large, mutated scorpions commonly found in and around abandoned structures. They originated from the North American Emperor scorpion,Razlo dialogue file[1] - "They seem to be extremely large versions of the north American Emperor scorpion." Chris Avellone, Fallout Bible 1 - "The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big." which were prolific in many pet stores at the time of the Great War.Herbert Dashwood's terminal entries. [1] They have since mutated to become much larger, much faster and more venomous than ever before. Despite this, various antidotes have been derived from their mutated, stronger venom. Common radscorpions share a similar appearance, with one variant type. However, many sub-populations of unique radscorpions exist. __TOC__ Variants Radscorpion These are the most common variety of radscorpion. The color of their skin may be dark brown or grayish-blue. These venomous predators seem to possess different speeds, some taking their time and others bolting at top speed. Their size ranges from that of a large dog to that of small livestock. Variants in Chicago have been seen with their stingers sometimes having a green, glowing radioactive tip. They use their stingers most of the time, and rarely use their claws. Professor's radscorpion This is a unique, genetically engineered intelligent radscorpion. It has been so extensively modified it now possesses the ability to speak, and can play chess. You can challenge it in Perception, Agility and Intelligence. Giant radscorpion A much larger radscorpion with a more potent venom. These terrifying creatures can reach incredible sizes from livestock to a Corvega. The giant radscorpion is often encountered in pairs, it's not uncommon to see one turn from the player and back off, only to be joined by another and charge in again. Albino radscorpion The albino radscorpion is a variation of radscorpion encountered with the Broken Steel add-on to Fallout 3. They are about the same size as giant radscorpions but lack carapace pigment. They are one of the deadliest creatures in the Capital Wasteland, and can sometimes be found fighting deathclaws or sentry bots. In Fallout 4, their main territory is the Commonwealth where they are rare to find (occurrence increases slightly with higher difficulty - (Very hard or Survival mode). They have similar strength and abilities to those seen in the Capital Wasteland and are only surpassed by the emperor radscorpion. Small radscorpion These creatures are likely juveniles or just much smaller examples of radscorpion, as they are encountered both in company with larger varieties as well as by themselves. The strength of their attacks and the potency of their venom are proportional to their size. Their size ranges from that of a brimmed hat to a medium-sized dog. Radscorpion queen A very rare and special kind of radscorpion, the queen is the largest variant of radscorpion in the Mojave and also the strongest. Only two are known to exist: one in the scorpion burrow and the other at the Searchlight fire station. Bark scorpion Bark scorpions are a strain of radscorpion native to the Mojave Wasteland, which, as their name implies, evolved from North American striped bark scorpions. They are easily identified from other species of radscorpion by their mottled, brownish carapace and the fact that they are much smaller than the larger radscorpion. Despite being a species of radscorpion, they do not get along with their larger and more violent cousins, and are frequently preyed upon by them. Bark scorpions differ from radscorpions not only in size and coloration, but in attack methodology. Whereas radscorpions tend to engage a target the second they see it, bark scorpions tend to hang back and try to outflank the player if at all possible. This is made worse by their tendency to jump short distances if they detect prey that's gotten too close in a hurry. If encountered in numbers, they frequently try to surround their intended target. While significantly weaker physically than their heavier-bodied cousins, the bark scorpion has dramatically more dangerous venom, causing more damage over time, as well as blurred vision. Bark scorpion hunter Among bark scorpions, these are the larger and more aggressive individuals. They are generally found in the same areas as their smaller counterparts, and can be difficult to distinguish from regular bark scorpions. Glowing radscorpion These types of radscorpions live in highly radioactive areas in Texas. Two known locations of this variant are found is the Carbon crater near the town of Carbon and the Secret Vault ruins (both areas have suffered a nuclear bomb and had many radioactive elements before). Similar to normal radscorpions, glowing radscorpions have been irradiated far past mutation to the point where they visibly glow even in bright sunlight (similar in the process to glowing one) and get a green aura and a light whitish-brown color. They are a bit more aggressive than the normal variety. Both their pincer claw attacks and stinger strikes subject the victim to high radiation exposure. Once dead, they release a highly radioactive green smoke for three seconds. These variants can be found once again in the Commonwealth with a medium-rare occurrence of respawning to the player's location. They have similar abilities and strength to those found at "Carbon Crater" with the exception that they can no longer release radiation when killed or release it through their stingers. They can only emit low-level radiation when engaging in close battle and appear frequently if the difficulty is set high (Very hard and above). Spitting radscorpion Spitting radscorpions are native to the Carbon crater near the town of Carbon, as well as the Secret Vault ruins. Much like the glowing radscorpions, they are the result of prolonged exposure to radiation. They have developed the ability to spit radioactive venom at great range. Their claws are severely underdeveloped and used generally for protecting the spitting radscorpion's head but they can still be used as a weapon if necessary. Spitting radscorpions are yellowish green in color with a bright red coloring on their back and legs. Large giant radscorpion Even larger giant radscorpion are rumored to live near the irradiated Carbon crater in Texas. High radiation levels and special environment in the crater has caused them to mutate to enormous size and develop traits uncommon to their kind. They are the biggest of all radscorpions, approximate to a large tractor-trailer in size. Their massive claws are used as both weapons and shields with extraordinary range and can block bullets. It has a big, reddish eye sits in the center of their head and possesses an extremely robust exoskeleton. Strong and fast, they have only one known weak spot: the arms supporting their giant claws. If these limbs can be damaged or destroyed, they are left to rely on their deadly stinger alone. Behind the scenes * Huge mutant scorpions similar to the radscorpions' design in Fallout and Fallout 2 can be seen in the 1977 post-apocalyptic movie ''Damnation Alley''. Gallery FOT radscorpion.png|Radscorpion in Fallout Tactics RadscorpionFOBOS.png|Radscorpion in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion from Fallout d20 Scostory.JPG|''Fallout 3'' concept art Radscorpion queen in SL fire station.jpg|Radscorpion queen in Fallout New Vegas FoS Radscorpion.png|Radscorpion in Fallout Shelter Category:Creatures Category:Fauna de:RAD-Skorpion es:Mutascorpius fi:Radscorpion fr:Radscorpion pl:Radskorpion pt:Radscorpion ru:Радскорпион uk:Радскорпіон zh:辐射蝎